Le chant du faucon
by Zofra
Summary: Chaque nuit, Dabi les entendait. Ces cris et ces pleurs. Ils venaient le bercer, refusant de s'effacer à son souvenir. Habitué à cette berceuse horrible, Dabi n'imaginait pas qu'un autre chant pouvait la surpasser.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année !

Cet OS a été écrit lors de la nuit du FoF. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'écriture où il faut rédiger un texte en 1h sur un thème donné. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

**Attention**, ce texte contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 202

Thème : berceuse

* * *

**Le chant du faucon**

Dabi se sentit planer. Sa tête était lourd. Il ferma les yeux, un instant, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Heureusement, il était seul. Hawks avait quitté la chambre, quelques minutes plus tôt. Dabi pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, à travers la cloison. Il soupira. Il aurait pu en profiter pour partir, mais il ne voulait pas quitter le lit. Ou plutôt, il préférait l'éviter. Son corps lui faisait encore mal. Hawks se montrait toujours doux avec lui, sans que cela n'y change quelque chose. Dabi sentait que sa peau avait été mise à rude épreuve. Par expérience, il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu, avant de se redresser.

Pourtant, malgré les lancements irritants, son visage resta neutre. Si bien que si Hawks revenait dans la pièce en cet instant, il ne verrait aucun signe de douleur sur ses traits. Après tout, Dabi aimait garder un air nonchalant pour cacher ses véritables émotions... même si ça ne servait à rien avec Hawks. Dabi ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais le héros semblait lire, à chaque fois, à travers ses barrières. Dabi n'appréciait pas ça. Une part de lui savait que cette proximité le mènerait à sa perte. Mais il avait toujours aimé jouer avec le feu – dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'était donc pas prêt de s'arrêter. D'autant plus que Hawks parvenait à le détendre. Même si, contre ses douleurs chroniques, le héros ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

D'un geste paresseux, Dabi attrapa alors son pantalon qui pendait à moitié hors du lit. Il prit une plaquette de médicaments dans sa poche et, sans attendre, en avala trois. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de supporter la douleur. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer. Ça, en revanche, Hawks ne le comprenait pas. Quand il le voyait faire, il lui lançait toujours un regard désapprobateur. Dabi avait donc pris l'habitude d'en prendre dans son dos. Hawks n'était surement pas dupe, mais qu'importe. Dabi en avait besoin. Même si c'était beaucoup. Et souvent. Pourtant, ça lui faisait de moins en moins d'effet. Il avait beau en prendre régulièrement, il sentait toujours sa peau se tendre autour de ses agrafes. Son corps était en train de lâcher. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. De toute façon, ça faisait des années qu'il était en sursit. Ça n'avait plus aucune d'importance. Dans son esprit, il était mort en même temps que Touya.

Lentement, les médicaments commencèrent à le faire somnoler. Il essaya alors de se détendre sous les couvertures. Ses paupières se fermèrent un peu. Il avait toujours mal, mais il avait, en même temps, l'impression de flotter. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il les entendit. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Pile à l'heure, comme toujours. Juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, ils venaient toujours lui rendre visite. Ces cris et ces pleurs. Les bruits se mélangeaient dans son esprit, mais il n'avait pas à s'interroger. Il savait très bien à qui ils appartenaient. Ils l'avaient rendu fou, après tout. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne les craignait plus. Il avait, au contraire, appris à les écouter, comme un chant de désespoir. Ces sons le berçaient, se transformant en une douce mélodie qu'il connaissait par coeur. Ça lui plaisait. Ce chant lui rappelait toutes les raisons qu'il le poussait à commettre ses actes.

Les yeux fermés, il inspira profondément. Son objectif remplit tout son esprit, comme tous les soirs. Pour autant, il n'en devenait pas naïf. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait un risque qu'il n'y arrive jamais. Il était faible, après tout. Même s'il avait été presque parfait. Dabi afficha un sourire dérangé en y repensant. Ce _presque_ l'avait détruit. Ou l'avait sauvé. Il ne savait plus très bien, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pensait pas toujours à _lui_. Souvent, il s'amusait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se trainait ici et là et, la plupart des jours, ça lui suffisait. Mais les nuits ne le laissaient pas en paix. Sa berceuse était toujours là pour lui rappeler que ça ne suffirait jamais...

Plongé dans ce chant horrible, mais familier, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'il jeta un faible regard autour de lui, Hawks se tenait juste à côté du lit. Dabi remarqua qu'il tenait une éponge humide dans les mains. Il ne posa pas de question. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le héros faisait ça. Dabi devrait le rejeter, pourtant il ne le faisait jamais. A la place, il se contentait de rester silencieux et de lui lancer un regard blasé. Hawks n'en tenait jamais compte, bien sûr. Et même si Dabi ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Hawks s'installa alors sur le matelas et repoussa les couvertures. Dabi avait l'habitude que le héros observe son corps décharné. Il n'en éprouvait plus aucune pudeur, à présent. D'autant plus que Hawks n'avait jamais laissé échapper la moindre moquerie à ce sujet. Il se sentait donc détendu lorsque ce dernier se mit à passer l'éponge sur tout son corps. Hawks touchait avec attention sa peau brûlée. Il tentait de soulager la douleur de sa peau saine qui côtoyait les agrafes. Ça ne l'effaçait pas aussi bien que les médicaments, mais c'était plaisant, malgré tout. Et alors que Dabi se remit à somnoler sous la douceur de ses gestes, il entendit un fredonnement.

Etonné, il rouvrit paresseusement ses paupières. Hawks était concentré sur sa tâche. Remarquait-il seulement les bruits qu'il faisait ? C'était si semblable à ceux d'un oiseau. Hawks n'avait donc pas hérité que des ailes de ces maudits rapaces ? Une réplique cinglante glissa sur sa langue, mais il la retint. Ce son n'était pas désagréable. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de se moquer. Il voulait juste continuer à se détendre, tout en l'écoutant distraitement. La somnolence le reprit. Mais, à présent, le léger chant de Hawks chassait les cris. Il couvrait même les pleurs. C'était étrange... c'était reposant...

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors un instant. Il n'y avait que de la douceur dans les yeux de Hawks. Comme souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient rien qu'à deux... Et c'était bien dans ces moments-là que Dabi doutait le plus. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Hawks était un héros en infiltration. Qu'il voulait juste le manipuler et qu'à la moindre occasion, il le trahirait. Mais lorsqu'il le regardait comme ça, Dabi ne pouvait que le croire. Et si Hawks se souciait réellement de lui ?

Avec un doux sourire, peut-être simulé, Hawks finit de passer l'éponge sur son corps trop chaud. Puis, il arrêta de chanter et se redressa. Il remit les couvertures sur Dabi, avant de repartir à la salle de bain. Le silence qui s'installa était déplaisant. Dabi pouvait sentir les murmures des cris et des pleurs revenir effleurer son esprit. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Hawks revint rapidement dans la chambre et, sans attendre, il le rejoignit dans le lit. Dabi tendit alors la main et attrapa l'une de ses longues plumes. Il la caressa du bout des doigts. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Continue... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle tremblant. Hawks souriait toujours. S'il était surpris par sa demande, il ne le montra nullement. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis, il reprit son chant. Dabi ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le gagnait de plus en plus. Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, la musique qui l'accompagnait n'était plus la même. Cette nouvelle berceuse était plus plaisante, plus chaleureuse, même si elle lui faisait peur aussi. Parce que, en l'entendant, Dabi se dit qu'il pourrait se laisser charmer par elle. Il pourrait se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de Hawks et oublier les cris, délaisser les pleurs.

Mais lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir, bercer par la voix de son bel oiseau, il ne se posa plus qu'une seule question : Hawks pouvait-il le bercer jusque dans sa mort ... ?


End file.
